Vitamin B
by SeKaYa
Summary: Ein unerwünschter Termin im Ministerium, eine unerwartete Begegnung und der Vorteil von gewissen Beziehungen - Severus hat dieses Mal alles.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

* * *

**Vitamin B**  
von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Einmal mehr fragte Severus Snape sich, warum er sich diese ganze Prozedur eigentlich antat. Es war ja nicht so, als könnte er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen konnte. Zum Beispiel die Zaubertränkeliste abarbeiten, die Pomfrey ihm netterweise gegeben hatte – am besten gestern abzuliefern. Nein, er hatte ja keinen Fulltime-Job in einem Internat, er doch nicht. Er musste definitiv nicht Unterricht geben, auf Quälgeister aufpassen und den nächsten Unterricht planen. Dass er nebenbei für Dumbledore noch dies und jenes erledigen sollte und ihm Gott und die Welt die Tür einrannte, weil Hinz und Kunz irgendwas von ihm wollte – Tränke, Rezepte, Ratschläge, einen gekonnten Rauswurf... – das war ja gar nichts. Nein, jetzt durfte er auch noch bei den Auroren auf der Matte stehen. Und weswegen? Weil sie sich keinen besseren Termin ausdenken konnten, natürlich, mitten unter der Woche. Wegen nichts und wieder nichts, er wusste es schon jetzt. Aber wer kam einer Vorladung durch die Auroren nicht nach? Noch dazu, wenn das Schreiben so hochamtlich war und damit reine Papierverschwendung. Wer sonst brauchte vier Seiten, nur um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich doch bitte im Ministerium zu melden hatte?

Mürrisch blickte er sich um, bevor er sich in der berühmten, heruntergekommenen und demolierten Telefonzelle verbarrikadierte. Wieso musste er eigentlich den Besuchereingang nehmen? Er war des Apparierens durchaus mächtig, was die alleinige Tatsache bewies, dass er überhaupt in London war. Das Flohnetzwerk würde er zwar nicht benutzen, selbst wenn es um sein Leben ging – so weit kam es noch, dass er ins Ministerium flohte und Fudge oder sonst wem vor die Füße kotzte – aber natürlich war das keine Option, wie jeder normale Zauberer zu apparieren. Severus grollte und schlug beinahe mit Gewalt die Zahlentasten des Telefons.

"Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

"Blechkasten, bedepperter!", zischte Severus genervt. "Falls es noch nicht aufgefallen ist, das hier ist nicht das Zaubereiministerium. Außer man hat mir von den neuen Platzsparungsmaßnahmen noch nichts erzählt!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann erklang ein metallisches Klacken und der Besetztton erklang. Severus fauchte den Hörer an und knallte ihn dann auf die Gabel. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später riss er ihn wieder in die Höhe und hämmerte erneut die Nummer in das Ziffernblatt.

Erneut erklang die Frauenstimme: "Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte –"

"Severus Snape!", grollte Severus die Technik an. "Wegen absoluter Zeitverschwendung herzitiert!"

"Vielen Dank. Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang."

Es klickte und klackerte und mit einem _Pling_ fiel etwas in den Münzschacht. Mit immer weniger Selbstbeherrschung holte Severus die Plakette hervor und beäugte sie angewidert. _'Severus Snape, absolute Zeitverschwendung'_ stand darauf. Dass diese verdammten Idioten alles auch immer wörtlich nehmen mussten. Nun, er dachte nicht im Traum daran, dieses peinliche Ding an seinen Umhang zu heften!

"Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet."

Severus rollte mit den Augen und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf das Telefon. "Sonst noch was?", fragte er entnervt, als sich die Telefonzelle endlich in Bewegung setzte und ihn endlich, endlich ins Ministerium brachte. "Vielleicht die Aufforderung, einen Stepptanz aufzuführen?"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bekam er keine Antwort. Nur das monotone "Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag" erklang, bevor Severus das Atrium betrat. Das "Werde ich nicht haben" verkniff er sich. Er war schon wütend genug, da musste er sich nicht auch noch die Glotzerei der anderen Zauberer hier antun. Finster blickte er sich im Raum um. Durchsuchung! Zauberstabregistrierung! Im Endeffekt nützte es gar nichts und er verschwendete noch mehr Zeit. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er definitiv etwas gegen den bloßen Gedanken hatte. Was kam als nächstes? Leibesvisitation? Wenn das so weiterging, würde Severus den Auroren einen richtigen Grund liefern, ihn zu sich zu bestellen – und ihn danach nach Askaban zu schicken. Nun, sofern sie ihn in die Finger bekamen, verstand sich.

Mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck pflügte er durch die versammelten Zauberer, nicht darauf achtend, wen er da anrempelte und zur Seite stieß. Seine Laune war eh auf dem Tiefpunkt und die Verwünschungen hoben seine Stimmung ein wenig. Und das war mit Sicherheit etwas, was die Anwesenden zu schätzen wissen sollten.

Vor einem Schalter mit der Aufschrift _Sicherheit_ blieb Severus stehen. Finster beäugte er den Zauberer, der im Tagespropheten herumblätterte und in die Kategorie 'schlampig' eingeordnet werden konnte: Er war unrasiert, seine Haare wirr, und vor sich hatte er einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee und eine Schachtel Donuts stehen. Sehr vertrauenserweckend. Sehr _sicher_ wirkend. Besser, Severus brachte das schnell hinter sich, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte eine Beschreibung seines Zauberstabs machen zu lassen – wer wusste schon, was am Ende damit geschah.

"Aufwachen!", zischte Severus den Zauberer an, der nun endlich aufsah und seine Zeitung beiseite legte.

"Ja...?", fragte er dröge, ohne wirklich auf Severus zu achten. "Was wollen Sie?"

"Von wollen kann keine Rede sein", grummelte Severus, während er seinen Zauberstab äußerst vorsichtig auf das Pult legte. "Ich soll meinen Zauberstab registrieren lassen, was sonst?"

Der Zauberer kratzte sich am Kinn. "Ach so, Sie sind Besucher... hab' ich nicht bemerkt, wo ist denn Ihre Plakette?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Von allen Leuten im Ministerium musste er wirklich diesem Kerl seinen Zauberstab aushändigen? Da wäre ihm Moody beinahe lieber. Aber eben nur beinahe.

"Hier." Severus hielt dem Zauberer die Plakette unter die Nase. "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Statt nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen – wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre – griff der Mann nach der Plakette. "Severus Snape? Meine Güte, hab dich gar nicht erkannt! Muss schon ewig her sein, seid wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben – was machst du hier?"

Severus blinzelte einen Moment, vollkommen überrascht. Mit einem Mal war der Zauberer nicht mehr gelangweilt und dröge, er schien viel mehr erfreut, Severus zu sehen. Und dann diese Frage – es war definitiv Smalltalk. Er erkannte Smalltalk sofort und das war welcher.

Der Zauberer grinste. "Sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht? Ich bin's, Eric! Eric Munch – der Hufflepuff, dem du Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben hast, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Severus war gelinde gesagt überrascht, dass Eric noch daran dachte – er selbst hatte daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Hätte man ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen, er hätte vielleicht eine Ahnung gehabt, dass er ihn kennen sollte, mehr aber auch nicht. Nun, vielleicht konnte er dem gesamten Ministeriumsbesuch doch noch etwas Positives abgewinnen.

"Ich hab einen Termin bei den Auroren", sagte er schließlich mit einer sorgfältigen Umschreibung der Dinge. "Wobei ich wirklich nicht viel Zeit habe."

"Oh, sicher doch, sicher... spät dran? Die Auroren sind immer so pingelig, wenn man sich verspätet", meinte Eric gutgelaunt. "Was machst du eigentlich, also beruflich?"

Severus sagte zu der ersten Bemerkung nichts – er hatte mehr als genug Probleme mit Auroren, da musste er wirklich nicht auch noch 'zu spät kommen' auf die Liste setzen. "Ich bin Hogwarts' Zaubertränkmeister."

"Hätt' ich mir denken können." Eric nickte. "Weißt du was, Severus, geh einfach hoch, 2. Etage, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Will ja nicht, dass du wegen mir Ärger mit den Auroren bekommst – und was die Zauberstabregistrierung angeht" – er schob den Zauberstab zu Severus rüber – "ich glaube, ich kann das mal so durchgehen lassen. Du hast ja wohl kein Attentat vor, oder?"

Eric grinste. Severus wusste nicht, ob er dieses Vertrauen sofort erschüttern sollte, denn eigentlich hatte er noch immer Mordpläne. Andererseits, er hatte jetzt den Vorteil schlechthin – ohne Kontrolle ins Ministerium zu kommen war definitiv etwas, was man nicht leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzte, schlechte Laune hin oder her.

"Normalerweise nicht, nein", sagte Severus, nahm seinen Zauberstab, verabschiedete sich von Eric und machte sich auf in die Höhle des Löwen.

Ohne Zauberstabregistrierung. Ohne Durchsuchung. Ohne Kontrolle.

Vitamin B musste man haben.


End file.
